Tyler
by animalsare4life
Summary: Sequel to Tyler, Pony's twin brother. What ever happened to Tyler and the rest of The Curtis boys? This time I'm gonna go through some book events. But with Tyler there, how different will things be?
1. Chapter 1

Tyler

**Summary**- Sequel to Tyler, Pony's twin brother. What ever happened to Tyler and the rest of The Curtis boys? This time I'm gonna go through some book events. But with Tyler there, how different will things be?

I'm skipping the beginning of the book. It starts where Pony goes to the Movies with Dal and Johnny. Tyler is with them to.

**Authors note**- Instead of an update I'm doing a sequel. There will be another sequel to this story to. But enough of the talk. Please enjoy!

This is out to Chocolate and Blameitonthegoverment! Thanks for the help with everything you two.

* * *

Tyler's POV

Pony and I were walking with Dal and Johnny to the movies. We slipped under the fence just to break the rules. Dal likes to do that. Actually, so do I. Well we sit down to watch the movie. The movie, well, what can I say. It was just a beach movie. Dal tried to pick up some chick Cherry Valance! Well he ended up leaving and Two-bit came and joined us.

The funniest thing was when Pony was talking to Cherry and her friend. He just doesn't know how to talk to girls. Well after the movies Cherry and her bud were walking with us refusing to go with their boyfriends who were drunk. Pony was still talking to Cherry about our brothers and me.

"So tell me about your oldest brother, Darry! What's he like? Dreamy like you? Or happy like Soda? Or tough like Tyler?" she asks.

"He's not like Soda or Tyler. And he's sure not like me. He can't stand me. I bet he would stick me in some home somewhere but Soda and Tyler won't let him," Pony said. I was looking at him.

"You all get along just fine," Johnny said.

"No we don't! You can just shut your trap, Johnny Cake, 'cause you're not wanted at home either," Pony says frustrated.

"You watch your mouth," Two-bit says hitting Pony in the head.

Cherry and her friends' boyfriends showed up. They tried to start a fight but Cherry and them stopped it. Damn girls, I want a good fight. Well, they went with Bob and Randy their so called boyfriends. Damn Socials.

Well we stopped at Johnny's, and his folks were fighting so we all went to the lot. Well Two-Bit went to some party. While talking Johnny got upset thinking he ruined the girls reputation and started talking nonsense about killing himself. Pony tried calming him and we all lay on the ground. Pony started talking about the country. When those two drifted off I snuck off to find a party.

At the party I got drunk. I was all over. Well, I decided to leave at one so I was only a hour late. I did not need to listen to Darry bitch since I have a bad headache.

It was weird when I got home. "Tyler where in the hell is your brother?" Darry yelled. "Huh?" I said confused. "You're drunk! Damn it, Tyler, you need to quit being so stupid," Darry started yelling. I just went to my room. To my surprise, Darry did not follow.

I drifted off to sleep for a few minutes. Well maybe a half hour. Some yelling awaked me. By this time I was not so drunk so I could kind of think. I walked out to see Pony against the door chewing his finger nails 'causs he was nervous.

"Let him alone." I say.

"Shut up Tyler I don't want to hear from you." he yelled.

"Sorry Darry." Pony pleaded.

"Come on Dar." Soda said coming in to it. "Shut up! When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother I'll ask," Darry yelled at Soda.

"Don't you yell at him," Pony screamed. Darry wheeled around and slapped Pony. It knocked Pony against the door.

I could not believe Darry hit him. Damn, I was late too and drunk! How dare he! He'll never hear the end of it. Before I knew it Pony ran out the door. "Pony," I called after him. He was already out of sight.

"Just give him time to cool off and he'll come back," Soda said. Darry was pacing.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" I yelled. "I was late too. I came home drunk! And walked out of the room as you were bitching at me. Then I ditched Pony and Johnny when they fell asleep to go to the party," I screamed.

Darry looked as though I slapped him. "Shut up Tyler," he said but not with mock enthusiasm in his voice.

"Tyler, please, it's bad enough he ran out. Don't give Darry a hard time," Soda said.

"Well guess what, I'm not going to stop it. It's his fault Pony ran out. And on top of that there are Socs who tried fighting us earlier," I yell. Now Darry and Soda was staring at me. "Shit! The Socs might see him. Then they'll jump him. Damn it Darry you really screwed things up this time."

"Socs? What about them?" both brothers asked.

"Don't matter." I say. I then took a seat waiting for Pony returned. Before I knew it I fell asleep and woke up and it was morning. Ponyboy still nowhere is sight.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Hope you like! Four reviews and I'll update!

Cya

animalsare4life


	2. Randy revenge

Tyler chapter2 day 1

Authors note- Ok I need to start by thanking Mc! Thanks so much for the help! Second thing is I might be able to update once a week. School gots me busy. Sorry if it takes me over a week to update. Third thing I hope you enjoy.

Dedication- This time its out to all my Buds I talk to on instant messenger and who help me out on my writing. Taur, Mc, Ruler, and Animegurl thank you guys!

Tyler's Pov

I look up at the clock. 7:00 A.M. Pony is still not home. I can hardly sleep knowing Pony is not home. I pace my room. Getting more worried by the minute. I go down stairs to find Darry still sitting in his armchair and Soda on the couch. "Why in the hell is he not back?" I yell. "I dunno" Darry said. "You need to get your ass up and go look for him Its your damn fault he's gone." I yell. I look as Darry flips his newspaper and shows me the headline. 'Kid found dead in local park'

Robert Shelton a 16 year old high school student was found stabbed to death early this morning. His friends who witnessed it said Johnny Cade stabbed him. There is a warrent out for his arrest now for Man slaughter. It's been said that Robert was drunk. There is another kid that was wiht Johnny Cade.Ponyboy Micheal Curtis ran off with Johnny and has not been seen. If you have any information please contact the police.

I could not believe it. A lump grew in my throat and it was hard to swallow it. "Look what happened." I yelled at Darry. "My brother is out there where I have no clue where and its all be cause of you." I yell at Darry.

Darry just looked at me blinking back some tears.

I just stormed out of my house not wanting to be there with him. I started thinking Randy was Bob's friend. Thanks to them my brother was missing. Bob is going to be sorry.

I start walking on teh East side of town intill I came to Randy's house. I climbed up the side of the house and peered through the first window and saw Randy looking down at his bed.

I slid his window open quitly and crawled in. He looked in my direction and I starteled him. "Tyler" He whispered. "Wow your not as dumb as I thought you was after all." I say. "Listen man! I'm sorry about the whole mess. We was drunk and came lookin for yall for messin wiht our broads." Randy explains.

"Yeah and now my Buddy and Twin is in trouble and your going to pay." I say taking a step closer. "Tyler listen i'm sorry but i'm worried about your brother too.The only reason that other kid killed Bob was because we was drowning your brother." Randy said slowly. I went over there and punched Randy as hard as I could in the face. "Next time yall better think twice about messing with my brothers and buddy's." I yell. Randy had his hand over his cheek where I punched him. "Next time it'll be worse." I say.

"I'm sorry! If I could take it back I would." Randy said. "Yeah right" I say. "I did not want anyone to get hurt." Randy said. "You and your buddys better stay the hell away from my friends, brothers, and me if ya know whats best for ya." I say leaving out his window.

I walk back to our side of town and head to my house. As though they where statues Darry nor Soda had not moved since I left. "Tyler!" Darry said. "Go to hell and leave me alone." I say heading towards my room. Darry just followed me to my room with his eyes. He looked deeply sorry and I had guilt in my stomach for yelling at him but ignored it because it was his fault Pony was gone.

I lay down on my bed thinking of where Pony can be. I walkedinto the living room to catch a news report. "A young man was killed early this morning. Police are searching now for Johnny Cade the kid accuse wiht Man slaughter and Ponyboy Curtis. They where last seen at the park where Shelton was found dead. Dally Winston was hauled into the station and gave the police a little bit of a clue that they was heading for Texas." Said the reporter

Dally had to know something.He would not help the cops. It was a distraction and lie. I can see right through his false statement. By why in the hell did the haul him in? Its not like they would go to him for advice. They would come here right? I have to go find Dally.

Ok I hope you liked it. Sorry its so short but thats all the time I have. Well intill next time Cya

animalsare4life

P.s. Drink the red Bunny!


End file.
